Would You Maybe Stay Here Tonight
by ThisOldGirl
Summary: Continuation of episode 5X15, Power Players. What happened after Jamie agreed to spend the night at Eddies.


**A/N this is a story I've had in my head for a while but actually I found it quite difficult to get it down in words how I wanted it. I wanted it to come across showing the close friendship of Jamko without any suggestion of it turning into something "more" . I'd appreciate any reviews to let me know if you think I've taken this the right way and done Jamko justice. Continuation of 5X15 Power Players**

Jamie sat with his arms around Eddie as she cried into his shoulder. He knew exactly how she was feeling having been in the same position of taking someone's life not so long ago.

Gradually Eddies tears stopped and she pulled back from Jamie

"Thank you" she whispered quietly

"No problem" jamie answered. He saw Eddie try to stifle a yawn, she was clearly exhausted.

"Why don't you go to bed, you need to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch" he said resting a hand on her shoulder.

Eddie shifted under his hand, he sensed that she wanted to say something else

"What is it Eddie? "

"Well, would you sleep in the bed with me" seeing the look pass over jamies face she stood up, had she taken it too far? She didn't want to take things any further, but she needed the comfort of another person next to her to soothe the nightmares she had when she shut her eyes

"I mean, not to...its just I don't want to sleep alone...the nightmares and..." her voice trailed off and she shifted uncomfortably.

Jamie stood up and removed his jacket, folding it over the back of the sofa he smiled at Eddie. "It's ok, I understand. Sure, we'll bunk" he winked and grinned at her. Eddie smiled back, jamie always knew how to make her feel ok. Gesturing towards the doorway Eddie took jamie into her bedroom. Grabbing her pyjamas off the bed she turn towards the ensuite bathroom

"It'll go get changed then" jamie nodded at her and watched as she shut the door.

Jamie sat on the edge of eddies bed and removed his shoes, tucking them out the way. Next came his socks and then his tshirt. The door to the bathroom opened and Eddie walked out stopping in her tracks at jamies half undressed form. She had forgotten how good he looked underneath the layers of an NYPD uniform, quickly recovering from her embarrassment she chucked her clothes in a heap on the floor.

Jamie looked at her, it hadn't escaped his attention that she had gone kinda pink when she saw him. Trying to make her feel at ease he pointed to her pyjamas "cute PJ's" Eddie looked down at her shorts and tank top set, with the cow picture on the front "Thanks" she laughed. Jamie indicated towards the bathroom "I'll just..."

"Right" Eddie nodded. Suddenly realising jamie obviously didn't have anything with him she leapt towards her dresser "oh wait...here.. "she handed him a new toothbrush "Thanks, I'll just be a minute" jamie took the brush.

Eddie watched jamie close the door and let out a big breath, why did she suddenly feel so awkward around him? It wasn't the first time she had seen him topless and this was jamie. She knew him almost as well as she knew herself, they spent all day together. Shaking her head she climbed under the covers just as the bathroom door opened. Jamie walked out closing it behind him. Quickly removing his trousers he climbed into bed next to Eddie.

Eddie reached for the switch behind her bed and turned off the lights. "Night jamie"

"Goodnight eddie" jamie said as he made himself as comfortable as he could. The last time he had shared a bed with someone who wasn't his girlfriend it was his brother Joe and he was 5, but he understood that eddie needed the comfort he could give right now so he closed his eyes and fell to sleep next to his partner.

Jamie awoke to a scream next to him, it was eddie. She was clearly having a nightmare of some kind and was thrashing about crying. Jamie reached for her shoulder and gently shook her "Eddie, eddie, wake up" eddies eyes shot open and she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she felt jamie sit up and rub calming circles on her back.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, sure. Just a nightmare" Eddie replied rubbing her arms. She could feel tears stinging at her eyes and was kind of glad it was too dark for jamie to see her clearly.

"Do you want to talk about it" her partner asked her. Clearly concerned for her he had kept his hand on her back. Eddie shrugged "It's nothing really, just..." Eddie shrugged again. Jamie could tell she clearly was upset but didn't know what to say

"Was it about the shooting?" He asked her gently. Eddie turned her face towards him "it was...I didn't shoot and he shot you instead. You died" she said quickly. Jamie didn't say anything, he had had similar dreams after his incident. The feelings of doubt and uncertainty as to whether he had made the right choice were overwhelming and his brain seemed to make him want to relive it over and over again but never did it have a positive outcome.

Jamie laid his head back against the pillow "come here" he said, pulling eddie down into his arms. Eddie rested her head on jamies chest, the gentle thump of his heart relaxing her. With her partners arms wrapped tightly around her eddie fell asleep again feeling safe and for the first time in too long she fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
